


adore

by jinjinwrites



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjinwrites/pseuds/jinjinwrites
Summary: Moon Byulyi can't help but worry over Jung Wheein who couldn't attend their overseas performance.Wheebyul being there for each other. A short fluff.- a requested fluff by @moonstantan
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	adore

**Author's Note:**

> To: @moonstantan

The years of camaraderie should not be underestimated. However, one should also not underestimate the observant Moon Byulyi. Wheein’s face during turbulent times is usually calm and composed. No one would have guessed that there were storms raging inside that small frame. No one except for Byul. When they were informed that Wheein could not board the overseas flight, Byul looked at the younger woman.

“You okay, Wheein-ah?” Byul asked as she places her hand lightly on the younger woman’s forearm.

“Yeah,” Wheein says with a straight face. “I just need to fix a personal problem. Don’t worry.”

“Okay, okay. Be careful then,” Byul says as Wheein walks away from them, waving goodbye.

The remaining three members boarded the plane, discussing briefly what just happened. However, they did not dwell on it. Instead, they planned their performance with one member missing. After preparing as well as they could for their schedule, they worried for their little bean separately.

Once Byulyi was back in Korea, she immediately went to her house to take a rest. She plopped herself on her bed, turning to her side. Byul unlocks her phone and checks her messages. She sees that the last one she sent was to Wheein before they boarded their flight. She remembers what happened in the airport and couldn’t help but worry again. Byul sends Wheein a text message asking the latter if she wants to hang out.

After thirty minutes without any reply from the younger woman, Byul decides to just bash down the door of Wheein’s house without the latter knowing. She tries to jump out of bed but utterly failed. Her mind is quite alive, but her body is definitely tired. She rolls over to the side of the bed and makes a fist. “Alright, let’s go!” she thinks to herself.

After driving to Wheein’s place, Byul contemplates whether to ring the doorbell or just press the code. She did say that she would just barge in without a word, but she may also be crossing the line. After all, Wheein needs her privacy. After a few seconds of thinking, Byul decides to just barge in. She presses the code for Wheein’s home and opens the door slowly.

It’s dark, with barely any lights on. “Wheein-ah?” Byul whispers. She doesn’t know why she’s looking for the little bean by whispering. What was supposed to be a woman invading another’s privacy is on her tiptoes, wary of disturbing the homeowner.

Byulyi walks inside as the door behind her closes and locks itself. There’s a light in the hallway towards Wheein’s bedroom. “Maybe Wheein’s sleeping already,” she thinks to herself. After all, it was already late in the night. She’d love to cook for the younger woman if Wheein hasn’t eaten yet. But, that could only lead to disastrous results with her cooking skills. So, she thought of ordering food instead. But with how things are looking, it seems like she wouldn’t have much to do for the younger woman.

Nevertheless, Byul opens the door to Wheein’s room slowly, careful not to make any noise. She sees a small frame of a body lying on the bed. Wheein’s back is turned against the older woman. Byul was about to go out and back, thinking that Wheein was indeed sleeping. However, she hears a rustle, and sees Wheein’s cute little toes wiggle. “Ah, she’s awake,” Byul says in her head.

Wheein was lying down for quite some time after having dinner and washing up. Sleep hasn’t caught her yet. She checks out her playlist but found no song she’d like to play. Nothing really just sounds right at the moment. The quiet was somehow comforting. So, she stayed there, laid down, thoughts running, and her mind wandering – until she hears the sound of her door open.

The younger woman’s back becomes warm as the side of her bed dips. Wheein feels an arm snake under hers and hugs her stomach. Her nape tickled with wisps of another person’s hair, and Wheein feels a forehead press against her. She places her hand over the one on her stomach and holds it. “Byulie-unnie,” she thinks. The hand she’s holding is soft, warm, and bony, with short trimmed nails. Wheein thought that it could only be Byulyi.

Byul smiled a little. Usually, Wheein would push her arms off of her, or roll away from her cuddles. But tonight, Wheein stayed put and held her hand. Byul couldn’t help but snuggle her face against Wheein’s back. “So soft,” she thinks. “Wheeinie,” Byul whispers. “Hello.” Byul doesn’t say anything more. She asks nothing, and only greeted the younger woman.

Wheein appreciated the simple sentence from the older woman. There were no questions on how she was doing, what happened, or if she wants anything. It was the usual greeting. It’s her usual unnie. However, the Byulyi beside her is a bit toned down. She moves back a little, lying closer to Byul and the warmth, radiating off the older woman. “Tired, unnie?” Wheein asks, not bothering to say hello back.

“Mmm,” Byul answers with a small sigh. The breath she released only warmed Wheein more. “Let’s go to sleep,” the older woman says softly, as if the glass windows would break if she spoke even a little bit louder.

“Good night, unnie,” Wheein replies, wiggling her toes again before closing her eyes, mind drifting to sweet dreams waiting for her.


End file.
